


Memories

by FairyNiamh



Category: Betty Fairy Book - Helen E. Flint
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Growing Up, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty couldn't remember much from her fantastical childhood. She just knew that growing up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.childrensbooksonline.org/Betty_Fairy_Book/index.htm

_Dancing in the fairy ring. A golden crown upon her brow and a spider spun gossamer gown on her thin, lithe body. Tinkering bells of the fairies' voices as they sang her a song. Tales of how they fought against the the grasshoppers and preying mantis army._

Betty could faintly remember the fantastical fairy adventures from her youth. Though more often than naught she thought, the memories were due to her youthful imagination.

The crown she once thought was beautiful, looked like a plain old milk ring now; and the once splendid robes that she proudly adorned, now had the Gold Medal flour logo on it. Revealing it's flour sack origins. Neither of these were worthy of royalty. Especially if that royalty was of the Fae variety.

She walked to the garden where she once danced and looked down at the flowers growing, rather than up at them. She sighed, plucked a stalk of lilacs and brought it to her nose. Certainly, the flower smelled as nice as before, but it lacked the sparkle that she once saw.

As she sat in the garden and surveyed the world around her, one thing became startlingly clear to her; growing up sucks!

~Fin~


End file.
